


Which One

by Serenity1



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Character Bashing, F/M, First Day of School, Kobayashi Maru, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Post-Star Trek (2009), Pre-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Starfleet Academy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Loop, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Spock is dating Nyota Uhura, but then he meets James T. Kirk. Both are compatible to him, but he doesn't know Kirk as well as he does to Uhura. Which one to choose? Or will he choose at all? (DISCONTINUED)!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview of Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!!!

"What?! You kidding me, right? It's too early to take the Kobayashi Maru! You'll get killed in the simulation!" Bones exclaims as he and Jim were in their dormitory and were about to leave for class.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Bones," Jim said shaking his head.

"I'm serious, JIm! Nobody takes the Kobayashi Maru on their first semester here!" Bones said.

Jim sighed, "Bones, relax! I'll be the first one to do so! Plus I'll be the youngest Captain," he said smirking.

"Youngest Captain my ass," Bones mutters but Jim heard him.

"Your ass is where I want to put my cock in and pound into it until next week," Jim said making Bones blushed.

"Did you do your essay that's due today? That's what we have to worry about and not the Kobayashi Maru," Bones said.

"Yep! And I won't take the Kobayashi Maru yet, Bones," Jim said as Bones sighed in relieved. "I'll do it next week," he added grinning making Bones groaned.

"Why do I have to put up with you?" Bones asks in dismay.

"Cause you love my cock," Jim teases and Bones didn't say anything as the two left for class.


	2. Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim starts his day at the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!
> 
> This is actually the first chapter and where our story begins...

Jim was moaning as he was having the best sex of his life. He was riding on his best friend's cock as the two of them shares a dorm at the academy. Jim convinces Leonard McCoy that the two of them should have 'friends with benefits' until either of them finds someone.

That was where Jim was as he rode McCoy's cock hard and fast until he was coming at the same time with him. Jim groans as he staggers forward to kiss Bones on the lips and Bones accepted it. The kiss ended as Jim broke it off and he got off Bones cock making McCoy whimper at the loss of heat.

Jim laid down beside him on the bed as he catches his breath. "That…that was fantastic," he said.

"I hopefully hope so," Bones replies with a huff.

"See Bones, I told you this was a great idea," Jim said smirking a bit.

"Yea, yea," Bones said gruffly as he checks the time. "We better sleep since our first class is at 0800," he said.

"What do you have?" Jim asked.

"Interspecies Ethics with someone name Professor Spock," Bones said.

Jim grins in the darkness, "I guess I'll be in the same class with you," he said.

"Perfect," Bones replies annoyed as Jim laughs.

\-------

"Welcome to Interspecies Ethics 101," the voice of Professor Spock says as Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy were sitting in the middle row as the two tries to stay awake. "Here in this class you will be learning about a variety of different species cultures that are different among of our own," he said.

Jim yawns, but it was a yawn that couldn't be heard from a human professor. But since Spock was half Vulcan/Human, he had sensitive hearing. "Cadet, am I boring you?" Spock said making everyone turn to look at Jim as Bones turns away out of embarrassment.

"Of course not sir, I apologize," Jim said.

Spock raises an eyebrow, "See me after class," he said as Jim was tempted to groan but he didn't.

Spock continues his lecture as Bones whisper to him: "Trouble on the first day, Jim? Remember: Professor Spock is a Vulcan, he can hear something a mile away."

Jim glares, "Don't be a smartass," he said as Bones snickered at the comment.

\-------

Jim sighed as he waited for everyone to leave before he went down to the front to talk with Professor Spock whom was talking with one of his classmates. "The last day to drop the class is within a month, cadet. I highly advise you that you don't because it will cut your graduation another year," Professor Spock said.

The student was going to say something but decided not to as she sulks away. Professor Spock turns and saw Jim standing in front of him. "You're the son of George Kirk," he said.

"What of it?" Jim asked smoothly.

Professor Spock ignores him. "I have read your profile, cadet. You're highly intelligent and very good at hacking. Interspecies Ethics is about required course for all cadets, but he/she may choose something else with a signature of a higher up. Why didn't you?" He asked.

Jim shrugs, "I like a challenge, sir," he said.

"Do you know there's an Advanced Interspecies Ethics that you could had taken instead?" Professor Spock asked.

"I know sir, but my friend, Leonard McCoy is in this class and I don't want to leave him behind," Jim explained.

"How…honorable of you," Professor Spock said slowly. 

"If that is all…? I have a class to go to that I'm late for," Jim said as he knew Bones would kill him if he was waiting for him outside.

Professor Spock nodded as he watches Jim leave the class. This would be a very interesting course.

\-------

When classes were over that day, Bones finally had a chance to talk to Jim. "He actually said that to you?" He asks with asks raised eyebrow as he was referring to the conversation Jim had with Spock.

Jim nodded, "Look Bones, I'm not going to leave you and go to advance classes. We stick together, through thick and thin," he said.

Bones frowned, "But if it will let you graduate sooner…." He began.

"Bones, I still need to take the Kobayashi Maru, remember? I won't be able to take it until like, my name is recognized or something," Jim said with a huff.

"Maybe Admiral Pike could let you in…?" Bones suggested.

Jim shook his head, "No, he'd done enough for me, Bones. Anyway, enough of this talk about the academy! Right now I want to blow you before we get down to serious business here," Jim said making Bones blushed.

\-------

"How was your first day of Interspecies Ethics?" Admiral Marcus voice asked as Spock stopped where he was.

"Interesting to be in fact," Spock replies.

"Oh? Please do tell," Admiral Marcus said as the two resume their walking.

"I got a cadet name James T. Kirk in my class," Spock said.

"Ah, the infamous cadet. Everyone in the whole academy knows him. Well, the staff does and a few of the students," Admiral Marcus said.

"I hinder to think he would be in the Advanced class, but he tells me he doesn't want to leave his friend behind," Spock explains.

"How noble of him," Admiral Marcus mutters.

"Is there trouble with the cadet I helped to get in already?" Captain Pike's voice asked interrupting the two.

"Sir…" Spock began.

"At ease, Spock," Captain Pike said.

"Chris, long time no see. Let's leave Spock here and I'll tell you on what he told me about young Cadet Kirk," Admiral Marcus said.

Captain Pike frowns but nodded, "Very well," he said as he left with Admiral Marcus.

Spock was grateful for what Admiral Marcus just did. He was meeting a cadet for lunch and he didn't want to be late. After all, it was their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the first chapter so far? I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling that you see. Well, right now I'm about done with Chapter IV with the writing. I looked online and I saw that Spock used to teach: Interspecies Ethics. I have no idea how the curriculum works at Starfleet Academy, so I decided to do it like our modern high school is. 
> 
> Next week is the Star Trek Con in Vegas!!! Anyone going???


	3. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the academy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!

The students gaped at him as if he was insane. It had been one week since the first day and they were liking their teacher, until now. Was he truly insane?

"The report is due the next class meeting. If you don't turn it in on time, you will receive a zero. No exception," Professor Spock said.

Yep, he was truly insane. "That's unfair! We can't write a 5-page essay on: Andorians vs Human Ethics by then. All we know about Andorians are that they're blue and have antennas!" The uncalled cadet calls out.

Some cadets snickered and the rest were either nervous or glaring at the cadet. Good thing their aren't any Andorians here, Jim thought.

"Everyone, please thank Cadet Johnson for his outburst. Instead of 5-pages, make it 7-pages," Professor Spock said making everyone groaned and throwing death glares at the young cadet who shrunk in his seat. "I want it type and single spaced. It is due once you walk in that door and I will be waiting for it," Professor Spock said.

"That kid just made it worse. I have a 3-page essay to write in my other class," Bones mutters.

"The Academy is not a playground place for young children that misbehaves. If you want to pass my course, you have to put your full potential to it," Professor Spock said as he looks at Jim when he said it. "What will you do if a mission goes wrong during a cultural exchange? What if an Andorian takes a hostage because you did something against their beliefs?" Professor Spock asked.

There were murmurs around the room as Jim had agreed with his questions. "Remember these questions when you do your essay. Cadet Johnson, please see me once everyone leaves. All of you are dismissed," Professor Spock said.

"Jim, I'll be working on these essays until the next class meeting, so I won't have time for our….activity," Bones said standing up to pack his stuff away.

Jim nodded in understanding, "Sure Bones, I'll just have to find someone else to satisfy my needs till then," he said.

"Jeeze Jim, that really hurt," Bones said.

"What? It's true!" Jim said grinning.

Bones rolls his eyes as the two walks towards the door to leave the classroom. "Do you think about anything else beside sex?" He asked.

"Nope!"

"Of course not," Bones mutters as Jim slaps him on the back. Unknown to the two of them, Spock was able to hear what they said as he talks to one of the students. Vulcan did have sensitive hearing.

\-------

"Fucking shit, yes! Ram that in!" Jim cries as he moans feeling the cock going inside his entrance with no prep. He was having sex by an upperclassmen name Gerry….something. Fuck, his cock was even bigger and thicker than Bones!

Gerry is like Professor Spock. He is half-Andorian and half-human. Jim moans uncontrollably as he was being pounded hard and fast. The bed was actually creaking at the same time. "Please… oh please….!"

"You're such a whore, Jimmy," Gerry says as he slaps his ass at the same time with his thrusts.

Thwack!

Jim cries out at the sudden slap. "Ohhh please, more…!"

"Imagine if we get caught by someone like Professor Spock," Gerry said as Jim's cock twitched at the idea.

There was another slap against his ass and soon, Jim was coming down hard on the sheets followed by Gerry.

\-------

"I hadn't had a fuck like that for like, a long time, Jimmy. That was amazing," Gerry said as he was laying beside him on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to be sore for a week," Jim complains.

"I need to get going. Do you have everything for your essay?" Gerry asks.

Jim nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Gerry nods as he leans forward to kiss Jim on the cheek. "If you want to do this again, don't hesitate to call. And if you need anything else…" he said as he stood up to dress.

Jim stares at Gerry as he dresses. "Of course, and if you need anything…"

"I understand," Gerry replies with a smile and he blew Jim a kiss before leaving.

\-------

"Have you heard a cadet name James T. Kirk?" Spock asks cadet Nyota Uhura as the two cuddles against each other on the bed.

Uhura frowns in the dark as she thought about the name. "I think I have heard it from my friend," She began, "She's in your class. Elizabeth Westmoore, she has a friend name Gerry. Apparently he and Kirk hit it off," She explains. 

"Is that a bad thing?" Spock asks confused.

Uhura huffed, "By the time we finish our first semester here, Kirk probably had slept by half of the dozen student population!"

Spock raises an eyebrow even though Uhura couldn't see it. "That's highly unlikely…"

Uhura shrugs, "Well, that's what I heard through the rumors," She said.

"Rumors are illogic…" Spock begins but was interrupted.

"Spock, they're just rumors," Uhura said and Spock wasn't so sure about it.

\-------

"What?! You kidding me, right? It's too early to take the Kobayashi Maru! You'll get killed in the simulation!" Bones exclaims as he and Jim were in their dormitory and were about to leave for class.

"Thanks for the confidence, Bones," Jim said shaking his head.

"I'm serious, Jim! Nobody takes the Kobayashi Maru on their first semester here!" Bones said.

Jim sighed, "Bones, relax! I'll be the first one to do so! Plus I'll be the youngest Captain," he said smirking.

"Youngest Captain, my ass," Bones mutters but Jim heard him.

"Your ass is where I want to put my cock in and pound into it until next week," Jim said making Bones blushed.

"Did you do your essay that's due today? That's what we have to worry about and not the Kobayashi Maru," Bones said.

"Yep! And I won't take the Kobayashi Maru yet, Bones," Jim said as Bones sighed in relieved. "I'll do it next week," he added grinning making Bones groaned.

"Why do I put up with you?" Bones asks in dismay.

"Cause you love my cock," Jim teases and Bones didn't say anything as the two left for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated again! I was going to let you guys wait, but eh... what the heck. I'm still writing chapter IV so it might be awhile when I update again. Not sure how many chapters there will be in this story. 
> 
> Awww, 8 kudos? I was hoping for more... :)
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story, for those who are sticking with it.


	4. Afterwards of Kobayashi Maru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!
> 
> Is everyone getting the story so far? I'm sorry if someone doesn't get it... :/

It was Sunday and by this time Sunday, everyone knew about Jim's idea on going in for the Kobayashi Maru test next week. 

"You're going to get killed," Uhura said through passing as she saw Jim on Sunday in one of the break rooms and Bones was nowhere nearby.

Jim stares at Uhura, "Aren't you going to tell me your first name?" He asks.

"No," Uhura replies calmly, "you should think twice before the exam, Kirk. I know the person who does the simulation," She said smugly.

Jim raises an eyebrow, "Who is it?" He demands. 

"As if I'm going to tell you!" Uhura snaps as she looks up and smiles brightly. Jim looks as he saw Professor Spock coming towards them.

"Cadet Uhura and Kirk, may I ask: what are the two of you doing here?" 

"Well, you see sir…" Jim begins but was interrupted by Uhura.

"I was just telling Kirk here he's going to fail the exam next week," Uhura explains.

"Ah yes. I highly agree with Cadet Uhura, Cadet Kirk," Professor Spock said as Uhura gave Kirk a look saying 'I told you so.' "Nobody could beat the exam until their third year," he adds.

Jim shrugs, "I'll be the first to do so," he said determined.

"Very well," Professor Spock says as he looks at Uhura. "I believe we have a prior engagement to go to today," he said as he begins to walk away.

"Heed our warning, Kirk," Uhura said as she follows Professor Spock out as the two bumps into Bones.

"Professor," Bones says nodding to him as he walks towards to where Jim was sitting. "Jim, this is insane. You got to reconsider," he said.

"Nope, not doing so. Right now, I want sex," Jim said as he got up and practically drags Bones out off the room.

\-------

(After the Kobayashi Maru)

Jim frowns as he sat on the couch in the room that he shares with Bones. Now he knows what kind an exam the Kobayashi Maru is, but how to beat it?

"Jim, are you alright?" Bones asked when he saw Jim.

He nodded, "Why shouldn't I be? I'm now analyzing how to beat the exam," he said.

"So this was just a practice test for you?" Bones asked blinking.

"Yep! I won't take the exam again until next year," Jim said.

"Jeeze Jim," Bones said shaking his head, "and here I thought you'll be down on your knees, crying," he adds.

"Why Bones, you want me to suck you off?" Jim asks with a grin.

"If you're up for it," he said as he was horny, "but you better make it quick cause Professor Spock is meeting with you in fifteen minutes. He asked me to give you the message."

Jim licks his lips and nodded, "Lock and load," he said as he went to Bones and knelt down.

\-------

"Have you been humiliated enough about the Kobayashi Maru?" Professor Spock asks once Jim sat down in front of him.

"I'm going to retake it, sir. It's my first attempt," Jim says confident.

"No cadet has taken it a second time. Yet alone a third time," Professor Spock said.

Jim shrugs, "There's always a first time," he said.

Spock didn't say anything for a moment before he got out some papers. "Your essay, Cadet Kirk, since you've missed class today due to your exam," he said.

Jim got up from his seat to take his essay. At that moment, his and Spock's fingers brushed against each other momentarily and Spock froze as he saw recent memories of Jim. Most of them were lustful, including the one he saw Jim sucking Bones.

"Sir?" Jim asked suddenly making Spock's trance gone.

"Yes?"

"Your holding the papers too tightly," Jim said.

Spock looks down and sure enough, he was holding them tight. He let go so that Jim could take them. Jim looks at the grade and beams, "I got an A!"

"Yes, but you should consider about going to Advanced class. There's still time," Professor Spock said as he looks at Kirk's face to see if there's any indication if he knows about the touch earlier. There wasn't any.

Jim shook his head, "I'm happy where I am," he said.

Spock stares at him and nods, "You're dismissed cadet," he said.

"Thank you sir," Jim says before he stood up and left the office with a beaming smile.

\-------

When Jim left, Spock sat there thinking on what he had just seen. The only time that he was able to see touch telepathy is when there is a potential mate. Clearly he saw it in Nyota Uhura, and now James T. Kirk?

It is not unheard of for finding more than one potential mate. The next time he'll see Nyota, he has to mind meld and see if there were still compatible. Cause if he doesn't find memories or if it hurts through the mind meld, Nyota isn't compatible. 

The meld should be gentle and sweet through a mate. Finding memories like being born should be grateful and not hurtful. Nyota wouldn't like this once Spock tells her. It was only their third date last week…

\-------

"Oh fuck, Jim! Yes!" Bones cries out as Jim thrusts in and out of him in an alarming weight.

"Shit, Bones. How can you be so tight?" Jim moans as Bones groans.

"Please Jim, faster. Pound me into oblivion," Bones begs as Jim complies.

Bones was screaming hysterically. "Fuck yes, baby, fuck…" One pound more and both he and Bones were shouting out their release.

Bones collapses on bed as Jim follows right beside him as he kisses his shoulder. "That…that was amazing, Bones," Jim said breathlessly.

"What brought this on?" Bones muffled voice asked as his face was against the pillow.

"I have no idea, to be honest," Jim said as he moves so that he was staring up at the ceiling.

Bones sighed, "I'm thinking of dating again, Jim," he said slowly.

There was a pause before Jim said: "That's good."

"I still want to do this until I find the right person. I don't want to leave you alone," Bones said.

Jim smiles at his best friend, "Bones, I want you to be happy. If you don't want to do this anymore, I'll understand. Besides, I could ask someone else," he said.

Bones moved to glare at him. "Oh for the love off…" he didn't finished as he smacked Jim on the face with a pillow.

"Hey!"

"You're such a slut, Jimmy," Bones said.

"Of course. I need to build a reputation before I become captain," Jim said.

Bones sighed, "You're such an ass."

Jim laughed, "go to sleep buddy," he said and Bones flipped Jim off as Jim smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my explanation of touch telepathy made sense? I tried to make it more sensible... the next time I will update is possibly this weekend. Thank you for the 5 kudos that were added!!! :) :) :) Almost 400 hits in this story!


	5. Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new disagreement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!
> 
> Wow! Almost 600 hits! Can we call that awesome? Thanks everyone for looking at this story!

It didn't took long for Bones to find someone he cares and Jim was happy for him. The two broke off their "friends with benefits" but Jim told Bones that there would always be "friends with benefits" if his relationship doesn't work.

Bones understood what that meant. Jim cares for Bones and he would hurt his lover in any no means if he got hurt. "Thanks Jim, but I can take care of myself," Bones said confidently.

"I know Bones, just be careful, will yea?" Jim asks as he and Bones were walking to the library one day.

"I will and you'll be careful with Gerry and your other one night stands," Bones said.

"Don't I always?" Jim asks grinning as Bones rolls his eyes.

"You!" A voice screeched as the two men stopped walking and saw Uhura storming her way towards them.

"Me?" Jim asks unsure.

"How could you?!" Uhura snaps as this time, everyone was watching them.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Jim said.

There was an echo of a slap as Bones yelps crying out: "Jim!"

"You know damn well what I mean!" Uhura said.

Jim was rubbing the cheek she slapped, "No, actually I don't know. If you could explain it to me instead of slapping me…." He said.

Uhura growls and she was going to slap him again but someone had grabbed her arm to stopped it. "That's enough cadet," Captain Pike said.

"But sir…!"

"Listen to your superiors, cadet. Tell me, what's going on here?" Admiral Marcus asked.

"This is all Spock's fault," Uhura said it so quiet that they almost didn't heard her.

"Cadet?" Admiral Marcus asked.

"Nothing sir," Uhura murmurs.

"I see, well then, come with me to my office. Explain to me why you were slapping Cadet Kirk in the middle of the day," Admiral Marcus said as he looks at Captain Pike. "Chris, I'm afraid I have we have postponed our walk together," he said as Chris blushed.

Jim saw the blush but it was quickly gone as soon as he saw Jim staring. "It's alright, we have later on anyway," Captain Pike said.

Admiral Marcus nodded as he left with Uhura beside him. "Bones, why not go on ahead without me?" Jim asked.

"You sure?" Bones asks uncertainly.

"Yea, I'll be fine," Jim said as Bones stared at Jim and then at Captain Pike before leaving. Once Bones left, the crowd dispersed and it was now just the two of them in the hallway.

Captain Pike sighed as they made their way to an empty table to sit down. "First the Kobayashi Maru and now this incident. Is there something you aren't telling me?" He asked.

Being the first Academy's slut? Jim thought but knew that wouldn't look good if Captain Pike finds out. "No sir," he lies.

Captain Pike raises an eyebrow, "Jim, I just want you to succeed. What happened with you and that cadet?" He asked.

"Bones and I were just talking and making our way to the library when she showed up. I didn't get much out off her sir before you came," Jim explained.

"That's all?" Captain Pike asked as Jim nodded. Pike sighed, "it will all come down to her. Assulting a cadet is prohibited in these grounds. If it has something to do with Professor Spock, she may only get a warning," he said.

"Whatever her problem is, don't punish her too badly," Jim said.

"It's not in my area to do so. It's up to Admiral Marcus," Pike said.

Jim grins as Captain Pike stares at him. "So, you and Admiral Marcus are an item now?" He asked.

"Don't even start," Pike warns.

"Oh come on! If my father was here, he would be happy for you," Jim said making Captain Pike blushed. Jim gaped, "wait a minute, you and my father…?"

"It was only one-sided Kirk. He was married to your mother, remember?" Pike asked.

"I wish you married mom instead of Frank," Jim murmurs but Pike heard him.

"Why's that?"

"My stepdad, Frank. He beats me whenever he could until I was at the age of eighteen. I left home by then and I rarely call mom," Jim said.

"I…I'm sorry Jim, during those times, I was busy in another ship as First Officer," Pike said.

"It's okay, Chris. Frank doesn't beat me anymore when I do visit my home. He leaves and goes out to bars and such when I'm there," Jim said.

"Even so…look, why don't I buy you lunch? My treat," Pike said as Jim smiles.

\-------

If only Spock could sighed, but Vulcan's doesn't. It was finally over between him and his ex-intended. The meeting took long but Uhura only gotten a warning and to stay away from Professor Spock. 

Now it was a matter of time to tell his intended. He looks up from where he was standing and he saw Jim walking with Captain Pike. 

"Professor Spock, is everything alright?" Captain Pike asked.

Spock looks at Jim before looking back at Pike. "They had given a warning to Nyota," he said.

Pike nodded, "Well, I should leave the two of you alone. I have to speak to Admiral Marcus," he said and he left before Spock could say anything as Jim was grinning.

"Those two makes a cute couple," Jim commented.

Spock raises an eyebrow, "Cadet Kirk, if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to run before our class meeting on Tuesday," he said.

Jim nodded with a smile, "See you then," he said.

Spock nods back and he left. He was such a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? I hope everyone understood it. Next chapter should be up this weekend as well. Could be tomorrow or Sunday. Thanks for the extra kudos as well! Can I have more kudos??? ;)


	6. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock gets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!

"Oh fuck, yes! Fuck me, Jim, fuck me!" Cadet Katie cries as Jim was eating her out down below between her legs.

Cadet Katie was the second slut of the academy besides himself. Everyone knew her reputation. If you get fucked by her or if you fuck Cadet Katie, by tomorrow afternoon, the whole school will know.

Katie moans as Jim had grabbed one of her breasts and began playing the nipple with one of his fingers. Katie arched to the touch, she couldn't help it. She was horny as hell. She yells out as she came and Jim licks her clean before he went up to her to kiss her.

Katie groans as she could taste herself on Jim's tongue. Katie pushes Jim down on the bed as she climbs over to Jim's cock and began to slowly put herself down. This was heaven…

\-------

Professor Spock raises an eyebrow as he was in the library checking out a book. He was overhearing two cadets talking in the next aisle over.

"Jim is going to get expelled. The council of Starfleet Academy were thinking of suspending Katie due to her sexual reputation," the voice belonged to a male.

"I guess it's a matter of time. Didn't she recieved a warning and gotten suspended last year?" The other voice belonged to a female.

"Yes but this is indifinite now. She won't be able to join the academy. No matter how good her grades are in her classes. She was schedule to take the Kobayashi Maru next week," the male said.

"Well, enough of this gossip. I need to finish reading that chapter prior to Professor Spock's class tomorrow," the female said as the male groaned.

"Fine, but let's go on that overdue date!" The male exclaimes. There was a growl and then a yelp, "Owww! You just stomped on my foot!"

Spock didn't listen anymore after that. He needed to tell Jim soon and to be able to protect him. Afterall, he was no coward.

\-------

It was class again and Jim was staring at Professor Spock unexpectedly. In fact, he was checking him out even though he didn't know that yet.

"Jim, are you paying attention?" Bones hissed, "these notes might be on the upcoming exam."

"Have you ever thought about bedding a professor, Bones?" Jim asked.

Bones gaped at him. "Are you out of your mind?! I think you've bedded too much people. Especially Katie," he said quietly.

"If I bed him, Bones, I'll be known about it," Jim said.

"You'll get caught," Bones replies.

"That won't happen," Jim said confidently.

"Yes it will."

"No it won't."

"Yes."

Jim was beginning to get frustrated. "NO IT WON'T, BONES!" He practically shouted forgotten that he was in class.

The whole class turns to look at him and Bones. Bones shrunk in his seat due to embarrassment. "Cadet Kirk and McCoy, is there anything you like to share with the class?" Professor Spock asked.

"No sir," Jim replied as Bones shook his head.

"Cadet Kirk, please see me after class," Professor Spock said and he resumes his lecture.

Bones raises an eyebrow, "He didn't say anything to me," he said.

"I'll mention it when I have that meeting," Jim said as Bones glared at him and Jim smirks.

\-------

Spock was standing up as he watches Jim enters his office. The two stares at one another. Jim didn't know what happened but instead of sitting down, he went straight to Spock and kissed him.

Jim knew he should let go, he was sure he was going to get expelled. But he didn't as he just kept of kissing and he felt Spock response to the kiss and tightened his grip on his arms.

It was Jim who broke off the kiss. Jim looks up at Spock, his face looked horrified. "I…I don't know why I did that," he admits.

"Perhaps I should tell you," Professor Spock said as Jim raises an eyebrow. 

"So…we are campatable to one another," Jim said slowly after Spock showed him the mind meld and saw several memories including Bones and Jim having sex to one another.

"Yes."

Jim smiles as he looks at Spock, "Bones will have a fit once he finds out. He won't believe it," he said shaking his head but with laughter.

"Jim."

"Mmm?"

"I intend to have this relationship as a secret. If word gets out that I'm dating a cadet, it will not look good. Hence, which is why nobody knew about Uhura and mine relationship till now," Spock explained.

"What happened with you?" Jim asked worriedly.

"I too gotten a warning like Cadet Uhura did. They almost fired me from my teachings but since I told them that I am one of their distinguished students, well…" 

Jim smirks, "So how do we do this then? Can we go on dates or can I fuck you?" He asked.

Spock blushed as Jim grins. "First you must deceased all contact you have for having a….one-night stands. Then we will talk about sex," he said.

"Okay, but when people starts to notice that I hadn't been with anyone…." Jim began.

"We will talk about that once the time comes. But for now, we must be discreet," Spock said.

Jim stood up to go to where Spock was standing. "I guess now I can ogle my boyfriend in class," Jim said licking his lips.

"Indeed you can," Spock replies as he leans forward to Jim to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? sorry about not updating it sooner. I've been busy and I am currently in vegas in time for the Star Trek Convention. I hope you guys are too! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and the crew returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe "Star Trek 2009!"
> 
> So sorry that I haven't updated this for like, 3 months! I'm just not into it anymore and this is what all I've gotten saved on my phone since then. I wanted to continue writing it, but I guess I never did, so I hope you all forgive me. And if someone is interested in writing this, you can but you just have to tell me.

After the mission, Jim had gotten a call from Admiral Pike. "Chris! What can I do for you?" He asked with a smile.

"I've got orders to order you to return to Earth. Lieutenant Uhura's parents had been in an accident and are currently hospitalized," Admiral Pike said.

Jim winces at the bad news, "Our ETA is no more than a day. Can we make it in time?"

Admiral Pike nodded, "They're doing fine at the moment. I suggest you tell her right away. Lieutenant Uhura and her parents have a very strain relationship. You should ask Cmdr. Spock to be there as well," he added.

Jim nodded as he thought it might be due to her relationship before with Spock. "Thank you Admiral."

"Any time Jim. Chris out," Admiral Pike said ending the communication.

Jim sighed as he leaned back in his chair, this wasn't going to be easy, he thought.

\-------

He waited for Spock and Uhura to arrive at the ready room to them the bad news. Once they sat down, Jim told Uhura the news. He watches Uhura's face change before changes back again.

"Sir, may I be dismissed?" She asked.

"You may," Jim replies. He watches Uhura stand up before giving a look at Spock and then leaving. To Jim's surprise, Spock stood up as well.

"Jim, may I…?" He asked softly.

Jim watches him momentarily before nodding. "Go after her," he said as Spock nodded and left.

Jim stares at the door that just closed. This was going to be a long journey.

\-------

"Nyota, please wait," Spock calls after her.

"Why? I can deal with this alone," Uhura piped up.

"I met your parents. I want to be there for you," Spock replies.

"Will you come back home with me and visit them?" Uhura asked as she fidgeted, "my parents thinks we are still together."

"Nyota, that is not true. We stopped seeing each other more than a year now," Spock said.

"I didn't have the heart to tell them," Uhura said.

"Nyota…"

"Please? Father likes you. We can tell them after their go home that we broke up," Uhura suggested.

Spock stared at her, "Jim won't like this, Nyota. Our relationship is still rocky due to the fact with Nero," he said.

"Please?" Uhura asked as she gave her best puppy dog looks to him.

Spock couldn't say 'no' to her. "Very well, I'll tell him," he said as Uhura grins.

\-------

(Five Days Later…)

Jim growls in annoyance as he was in the apartment with Bones. After visiting his old home back in Iowa, he needed a break and decided to go to San Francisco where Bones was staying in the mean time with his now, fiancé, Michael.

"Will you please stop pacing around, Jim?! It's seizing me nuts!" Bones snapped as he was sitting on the couch while Michael was giving them coffee.

"I can't help it! Spock has been with Uhura since they got here!" Jim complained.

"If I recall, Jim, isn't Spock still pissy at you?" Bones asked.

Jim sighed, "I miss him, Bones. I know cheating on the Kobayashi Maru was wrong, but it was only the logical thing to do!" He said.

Bones frowned but then he didn't say anything as he heard Michael talking with someone. The two were quiet until he came into the room.

"Jim, Admiral Pike wants to see you," Michael said.

Jim nodded as he went to the kitchen to see the call.

\-------

"Another mission?" Jim asked intrigued.

Admiral Pike nodded, "You have to leave within two days time. Their planet needs aide and your ship is the only one available at the moment," he said.

"But what about Spock and Uhura?" Jim asked.

"If they aren't done what needed to be done within two days, I'm assigning you two new officers," Admiral Pike said as he saw Jim grimaced. "I'm sorry Jim, but that's all I can do. Pike out," the transmission ended.

Jim groaned as a voice startled him. "What you going to do now, Jim?"

"I have to contact them and wait for their judgement. I don't want to rush Uhura," Jim said.

Bones nodded, "If you need me, just hollar," he said.

\-------

"But Captain, we aren't done here yet. Nyota has to file paperworks," Spock said.

"I know that Spock, but Admiral Pike suggested us. I need your input if you will be here within two days," Jim said.

Jim watches Spock as he looks at his right and began to speak in Vulcan. That must be Uhura, Jim thought as he felt a bit jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the ending? Good or bad? Like I said, I never finished the chapter so this is all I've got.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it is good. At the current moment, I am almost done writing chapter 3 and I will put up the right chapter on either Sunday night or Monday. I'm sorry that I don't have a beta to look over at my chapters beforehand.
> 
> If you have any suggestions on the summary and title, they're welcome. Cause I may not keep the title or summary if you guys don't like it. 
> 
> FYI - Is anyone going to the Star Trek Convention in August??? :) :) :)


End file.
